This protocol is a two-part randomized, phase I/II study involving dose escalating, open label AZT/DDI and pharmacokinetics on young infants. Part two is a two-arm, double-blind study of AZT and DDI on young infants less than 28 days (arm I) or CD4 # > 1750 diagnosed with HIV.